Capture My Heart
by Deez Nuts
Summary: Sasukes a vampire hunter and so is Sakura. She works alone but what happens when she goes to the same school as school as sasuke and she is being chased by other vampires. DISCONTIUED.
1. The Truth Is Gone

**Capture my heart**

**RD: Hey everyone. This is a new story I wanted to do so enjoy! XD**

**Gaara: Raindancing does not own Naruto but she does own my heart**

**RD: Ah you still haven't changed since the last story**

**Gaara: Is that bad**

**RD: No XD now let's go and mosh**

**RD+Gaara: -moshes to Lacuna coil-I like It.-**

* * *

It was a cold, dark night perfect for vampires to come out and drain blood out of any victims that they would see but Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, TenTen and Hinata were called in to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Shit" Naruto mumbled into the head piece "What dobe" Sasuke grumbled "I just cut myself and thanks for caring teme" Naruto giggled "Next time I won't asked" Sasuke said. He was now pissed off.

"Will you two shut up for a minute I need to concentrate" TenTen screed in the earpiece "Sorry" Naruto said "Hn" Sasuke mumbled "Everyone in place?" Neji called out "Yep" Naruto, TenTen and Hinata said at the same time. "What about you Teme" Naruto asked "Yes dobe" Sasuke replied "ok then at my command, we all move in ok" Neji said "Check" TenTen smiled "Ok go!" Neji said.

They all moved in around a alley way were the vampires were. There were ten of them "Not bad 5 against ten" Sasuke whispered "Easy" Naruto smirked "d-don't g-et s-s-so c-ocky na-naruto" Hinata stumbled "Sorry" Naruto said smirking.

They were half way through the alley way when they were ambushed. The ten that were there originally spilt up into fives and they were in front of them and behind them blocking the exit "Shit" Sasuke cursed "Hahaha now become are food!" One of the vampires screeched.

The vampires were about to move in when they heard a gunshot from above. They jumped back and looked up to see a woman standing on the top of a roof looking down on them. Her short pink hair shone and blew in wind. She was wearing black leather. She flipped off the building trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She got two swords off her back.

She sung around her sword which warned the vampires to stay back. "God bless" the woman said to the vampires before she lashed her swords at them. Sasuke managed to get his gun back (Because they took all their weapons off them before, sorry I didn't put that in) He flung himself at one of the vampires. He shot the 5 vampire that were in front of him in the head "Not bad" he heard a voice call out "What's your name" The voice asked again "Sasuke Uchiha and yours" Sasuke said. The woman put away her swords and shot the last one in the head "Sakura, Sakura haruno".

Sasuke turned around to see the pink haired woman looking at him, she walked up to him and grabbed his hand "You might want to keep this with you next time" when sasuke opened his hand there was a blade which he lost on his last mission "How did you get this" He asked "I found it while searching a cave." Sakura said as she tightened her boots and slipped some knifes back in a holder that was on her thigh.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke asked "I a vampire hunter what else, and this is the only thing I have left" Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well why don't you come back to HQ with us and you can work with us" The blond haired boy butted in "I work alone" Sakura snapped,

"It's fun together!" Naruto said with a big grin "More people slow you down and a vampire hunters job is not fun it's what we do to keep people safe" Sakura snapped again. She was getting quite pissed off now at the boy .

"See you around" She said looking at Sasuke who just stood there smirking. Sakura walked over to her motor cycle which was just outside the alley way and in a second she was gone.

"Let's go" Neji said as he got in front. TenTen, Hinata and Naruto followed shortly after while Sasuke just stood there he couldn't get that girl of his mind 'Why does she sound like someone I know' he thought in his mind. "Hey teme you coming?!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke followed but he was still trying to figure out who that girl was.

* * *

"He looked like someone I know" Sakura mumbled to herself "Shit!" She shouted. She quickly turned around the motorcycle and went at the speed of light after Sasuke. After a couple of seconds she was at the alley way "Not here" She quickly got back on her motorcycle and went the opposite way that she first went.

She had been driving for a couple of minutes on the strait road then she saw him and four other people. She started to speed up so she could catch up. She stopped just a little bit in front of them.

She got off the bike and opened up her seat; she grabbed another helmet out and turned around. She threw the helmet at Sasuke "Get on" Sakura said to him "No" Sasuke glared "Then do you want to die" Sakura said as she pulled out her sword and put it up to his neck "Just get on" She put her sword away and put her helmet on. Sakura sat on the bike waiting for Sasuke to come.

"Tell the master I'm going out for a little bit" Sasuke said to TenTen "Make sure you're back for school" TenTen replied "He will be" Sakura stated. Sasuke put his helmet on then he climbed on the bike. Seconds later Sakura drove off with Sasuke on the back of the motorcycle.

Ten mintutes later they pulled in at a cave. Sakura got off and threw her helmet on the floor " Take off the helmet and come here" Sakura said. When Sasuke put his helmet down he saw Sakura sitting on the floor waiting for him "So why did you want me to come here" Sasuke asked while sitting down on the cave floor. "Sasuke Uchiha is it, well you see it's important that my identity stays as a secret because if anyone else finds out I'm gonna be a dead woman " Sakura said "I won't tell anyone but you still didn't answer my question" Sasuke replied "We go to the same school" Sakura said while unzipping her jacket. Her tee-shirt was white and you could see her pink bra threw it, Sasuke just sat there staring while going red.

"Did you get that, we go to the same school" Sakura snapped as she took as her trousers, under her trousers were some denim shorts. Sasuke was still staring until Sakura walked up to him, bent down and crashed her lips on his. She put her arms around his neck. Sasuke soon realised what was going on and he grabbed her waist pulling her in making the kiss deeper. She then slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sasukes and Sakura's tongues collided together making their kiss more passionate .They broke away because of the lack of air.

"If we talk at school you may only talk about stuff that does not involve vampire, you got it" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded while he was still thinking about the kiss. 'This is gonna be fun' Sasuke thought to himself while he smirked the famous Uchiha smirk.

* * *

**RD: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am not sure when I will get the next one out so bare with me! XD**

**Gaara: Hey Raindancing look over there –Gaara points to the sofa-**

**RD: OMG!! Sasuke, Sakura why are you making out on my sofa!!**

**Sasuke: Why not you and Gaara did**

**Sakura: Yeah**

**RD+Gaara: -Goes Red-**

**RD: anyway Review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter!! Byeeee XD**


	2. For The Last Time, I'm Not Coming Back

Hello.

It kind of pains me to write this, because I really liked this one. But, as my other fics say. I cannot go on. I was meant to do this a long time ago, but I couldn't. I'm finally doing it know though, this story is discontiued. I don't like writing about anime or mange anymore. I like slashs, band slashs. I love anime/mange, I just don't love writing about it anymore. I go to gigs, festivals, meet bands and Nothing makes me happier. Going on this has dulled my mood for some reason. I'm being a bitch I know, But, you guys have to know what is going on.

Your comments make me happy, when you subscribe it makes me happy, when you read my fics it makes me happy. You guys are the only reason I'm writing this and not ending it flat out straight without an explanation. You guys deserve that.

I hope your future is good, and that your happy with life. Thanks for reading my stories. I owe you guys everything, with you, I wouldn't write fics still, even if they are about different things now.

Thanks so much,** I love you.**

For the last time, Glamour Of The Kill x


End file.
